Beneath The Mistletoe
by The Krystal Cat
Summary: All Draco wants is some privacy with his beloved, Apple. Drapple, writen for the Christmas Battleship. Slight Neville/Blaise, twins are included. Rated for mentions of alcohol and slight profanity.


**_Well hello! So, I joined the Christmas Battleship because I have nothing better to do. I kept my roll of Master Gunner (to understand what I'm talking about visit the forum at the bottom of my profile!) but the fun news, not only was the word count halved but I have to do a Drapple story! Oh what fun this will be! _**

**_Prompts: Corporation, Mushroom, Aluminum, Bridle (LOOK! A WORD I DONT KNOW!), Summit, Coin_**

**_So apparently a Bridle is something you use on horses. Which explains why I don't know it, I have this irrational fear/hatred of the beasts. Anyway, I hope I use it correctly..._**

**_Word count (before author's notes): 684_**

* * *

><p>Draco held his beloved Apple as he walked through Hogsmeade heading for the summit of the Shrieking Shack. He wasn't as afraid of it as he suspected he should be. When he'd visited it in third year Harry Potter had ruined it, tormenting him as an invisible being.<p>

It was horrid, that day. He'd been scouting about for an empty spot that he could enjoy with Apple when he'd spotted one. It was just horrible that it had been occupied by the weasel and his not-girlfriend. Truly terrible.

The summit was interesting during the warmer months. Fairy rings, circles of mushrooms, were easily found then. He enjoyed visiting with Apple during those months, the rings were so enchanting.

Of course, he'd have to dump Crabbe and Goyle if they were to be alone. It wasn't too terribly hard to dump them, despite the three basically being a well feared corporation among the school. Just give them any pastry and they'd be gone, that was one of their weak spots.

Draco caressed Apple as he pulled an aluminum coin from his pocket and flipped it. "A penny for your thoughts, love."

The sound of footsteps crackling over frosted twigs startled him slightly and he looked around, spotting Blaise leading Neville Longbottom through the small throng of trees. "-and I had to fasten the bridle," Neville was saying. "Grandmum said I hadn't done it right and started to complain and chastise me about it-"

Suddenly, Blaise stopped, causing Neville to run headlong into his back. "Blaise, what're you-"

"Neville, look!" Blaise was looking up excitedly. "Look Neville!" He pointed to a spot above their heads.

Longbottom looked up and despite being far enough away to barely make out their features, let alone their words, it was easy for Draco to see the boy's bright red blush. "M-mistletoe," he stuttered.

"That's right Neville," Blaise said ecstatically. "You know what that means?"

"We have to k-k..." Neville averted his gaze. "Kiss?"

Blaise nodded with a low chuckle. "That we do, Neville." His husky tone sent slight shivers down Draco's spine. He'd never heard his friend use that tone before and he was certain he never wanted to hear it again.

Draco looked at Apple then up at the branch above them. With slight disappointment he noted that there was no mistletoe. He could probably conjure some but it wouldn't be the same, not as it was with Longbottom and Blaise.

With a heavy sigh Draco caressed Apple again. "I'm sorry Apple. I could kiss you all the same but it seems more special with mistletoe."

Apple said nothing.

Draco blinked. "Oh, alright Apple." He brought the green fruit's skin to his lips and kissed it passionately. "I love you Apple."

Again, Apple said nothing. Draco hugged Apple happily and stood up, "What do you say we go get some firewhiskey?" No response. "That sounds like a wonderful idea!"

Little did he know that one Fred Weasley and one George Weasley had been standing nearby, watching everything between Apple and himself unfold.

Fred blinked and George. "What the bloody hell did I just witness?"

George shrugged. "Pinch me, I want to make sure I'm not dreaming." Fred obeyed and got a yelp from his brother. "What was that for?"

"You told me to!" Fred glanced back at where Draco had sat. "Are you sure we aren't drunk?"

"I'm sure."

They stared after Draco in a long moment of silence. "Do you suspect he's used a preservation spell on it?"

"Undoubtedly." Fred said.

They both took on a mischievous grin. "Do you know what I'm thinking?"

"Most likely," George quipped.

Silence settled once more as they allowed their eyes to return to Draco's spot. They both looked between each other and Draco's spot. "We have to tell Harry," they said in unison.

Meanwhile, Draco was enjoying a box of chocolates with his beloved Apple. Love was love, that's all that mattered to him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*laughs* so I ate half a box of Bottlecaps before writing this so let me curl up in a fetal position and prepare for the horrid headache that will come if I don't crash from a sugar overload soon. I should probably get up and eat actual food as well... Nah. ~Cat. <strong>_


End file.
